


Fortified

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by: remember-the-mole<br/>They asked for Joelay and pillow forts.<br/>Its nice, short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortified

Ray knew this was going to be a thing when they moved in together. It would happen a bunch when they were over at his place. And yet it would still surprise Ray anyway when it would happen.

It had been a long day at work for Ray. A long day of recording and editing, and he couldn’t wait to get home. He ended up staying longer, Joel leaving to go home before him. So he caught at ride from Kdin and now he just wanted to get inside and fucking relax. After waving good bye and giving thanks for the ride, Ray headed up to their apartment. Unlocking the door, he got inside and with Ray being tired as dicks so he didn’t notice it immediately. He chucked his backpack into the bedroom and then headed for the kitchen, grabbing a coke from the fridge and cracking it open. Taking a sip of it as he walked into the living room.

And then he noticed it.

In the living room was a pillow fort. The coffee table was pushed to the side of the room. Cushions from the couch were used for the base of the fort, and blankets and pillows from the bedroom were used for the the rest of it. The TV was on, but you could see a faint light coming from inside the fort. Ray shook his head as he walked and stopped at the foot of the fort. “Having fun in there?”

“Maybe.” The younger man looked down, and after a few seconds Joel poked his head out.

“I got bored waiting for you.” he said with a pout. “I made a fort and figured we could watch a movie or something and order takeout.”

“Sounds like a sweet deal to me.” said Ray with a smile. He got down on the floor and made his way into the fort as Joel started to look up places for food on his phone. “But seriously, you and your forts dude.” chuckled the Puerto Rican as he got comfortable.

“What? They’re fun to build. And nice and comfortable. Especially when with someone.” grinned the older man.

“God you’re cheesy.”

“Maybe, but you love me anyway.” and with that remark, Joel stole a kiss. Ray just laughed and smiled back.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
